


[Podfic of] Barren Humor

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clones, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, rakohardeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Obi-Wan's "death" and return from the Rako Hardeen incident, a trend starts among the GAR troops. The officers have Opinions on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Barren Humor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Barren Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551300) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



Title: Barren Humor

Author: dogmatix, norcumi

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Gen

Time: 07:22

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Barren%20Humor.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
